Remember Me
by LovelyKaoru
Summary: Sometime after Shishio's defeat, Kaoru cannot help but dread the day when Kenshin will leave her once again. A story of their blossoming love beginning to unravel. Kaoru POV.
1. Chapter 1: Laundry Day

**A/N:** **My first fanfiction ever! Let me know what you think! There's tons more ready to be uploaded if people actually like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rurouni Kenshin! I'm just a fan! If I did own it, there would be more lovable KenshinXKaoru moments! Also, the poem is actually lyrics to a song called I Will Remember You by Sarah Mclachlan. Check it out if you haven't already =]**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

_I'm so afraid to love you _

_But more afraid to lose _

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose _

_Once there was a darkness _

_Deep and endless night _

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life_

**[6:23 AM]**

"Kenshin..." A gentle voice pierced through his thoughts.

Wiping the soap off his hands, Kenshin tilted his head back and examined a smiling Kaoru watching him from the wooden corridor. She had not yet tied her hair up, so the summer breeze playfully swirled several strands around her face. Kaoru blinked adorably and tucked some of the loose hair behind her ear.

"Kenshin?" she repeated. "Is everything alright, Kenshin?"

Abruptly snapping himself out of the daze he was in, he frowned sheepishly. "Oh good morning, Miss Kaoru! I didn't think you'd be up so early. You had quite a busy day of classes yesterday, you did." Noticing his genuine concern, a warm sensation tickled her cheeks, and she waved away his comment.

"I'd have an even busier day today if I didn't wake up early. Besides, I feel rested enough now."

"That's certainly good to hear," Kenshin smiled and looked down at the laundry he had been washing. "Just a bit more and I'll be done here. Then I'll go down to the river and see if I can catch some fish for later." He watched her nod and start shuffling down the corridor in one of her vibrantly hued kimonos.

"Alright, that sounds good Kenshin. I guess I'll go wake Yahiko up...Oh, and by the way, Dr. Gensai is going to be dropping off Ayame and Suzume..." Her voice trailed off slightly as she continued walking. "So if you could take them with you.." she added. "I hope it isn't too much to ask..."

"Oh, it's alright!" He cheerfully called out after her as he watched her disappear behind the corner. Kenshin turned back to the bucket of soapy clothes and thoughtfully resumed his work.

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

**[6:34 AM]**

"Yahiko! Wake up! It's a new day!" Kaoru stood with one hand on her hip and her trusty broom firmly gripped in the other. She glared down disapprovingly at her young apprentice.

"Uuuuurghh...Why...Why do ugly girls have to be so annoying!" He whined and shifted on the futon.

"Yahiko..." He braced himself, as he heard her growl his name through clenched teeth.

Swoosh...SMACK!

"OWWW! Why'd you do that for? Jeez! I'll get up already..." He muttered and rubbed the throbbing bump on his head.

"Hmmph!" He watched as the assistant master of the Kamiya Kashin Style dojo stormed back towards the door. "Yahiko, we have alot of work to do so you'd better hurry up! Kenshin's already been up doing his chores, you know!" she scolded.

"Yeah, yeah...I know..." Yahiko slumped his shoulders, defeatedly. _Kenshin never complains...He always does as Kaoru commands..._he thought, sullenly. "Grrr...Kaoru!" He exclaimed, jumping up to his feet unexpectedly.

"Huh?" She looked at him in bewilderment.

"I gotta be strong like Kenshin one day! I don't care how many chores you give me! I'll get them ALL done!" He clenched his fists, and looked up at her. Kaoru stared wide-eyed at the determination that shone in the kid's eyes. She smiled. She was certain that if that was what he truly wanted, then that is what he would ultimately achieve. She just wished he would be like this every morning.

"Alright, Yahiko...but first you should concentrate on beating ME!" she taunted. "Hurry up and go grab a rag and a bucket of water and clean the drill hall," she ordered, and with that she slid the shoji screen shut. She looked past the garden, towards the entrance, and saw Ayame and Suzume running over to Kenshin's hunched over figure. Dr. Gensai tottered in behind them and waved cheerfully over at Kaoru before heading over to chat with Kenshin. Kaoru sighed and began sweeping the hallways of her dojo, humming a quiet tune to herself.

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

**[8:35 AM]**

"Oh, Dr. Gensai, are you leaving already?" Kaoru called as she walked towards the old doctor standing at the entrance of the Kamiya dojo.

"Oh yes..I have a couple appointments to attend to this morning. I couldn't possibly leave all the patients to Miss Megumi now!" The old man chortled.

"Yes, I understand, Dr. Gensai. Thank you for stopping by even though you're busy."

"No, no, I should be thanking you, child! Ayame and Suzume really enjoy visiting." He replied as they walked through the gate.

"Mhm..Kenshin will be taking them out to fish by the river today," Karuo grinned knowingly. "That should use up most of their energy! After a meal they'll be ready for a nap!"

As Dr. Gensai and Kaoru spoke, Kenshin finished hanging up the last piece of laundry to dry. Ayame and Suzume darted past him, chasing each other. He glanced over at Kaoru and saw her waving goodbye as the doctor left.

"Ayame...Suzume..." Kenshin turned to see them whizz past him once again.

"Yes, Uncle Ken? _-Uncle Ken?" _they squeaked in unison, obediently grinding to a halt.

"Would you like to go fishing with me at the river again? You could make more of those nice flowery tiaras, that you could!" he coaxed, smiling down at them as they enthusiastically accepted.

"I get to ride on Uncle Kenny's back this time!" Ayame chirped. She tugged insistently on Kenshin's sleeve until he knelt down and helped her eagerly climb on to his back.

"Noo, no! I wanted to, Ayame!" Tears glistened in Shizume's eyes.

"Oro...Shizume, how about you get the piggy back ride on the way back? Would that be alright?" Kenshin asked earnestly.

"Okay Uncle Ken." she sniffled. With one hand holding on to Ayame's ankle, Kenshin walked over to the tool shed and picked up the bait bucket.

"Shizume, you can carry this because it's very important!" he said matter-of-factly. The little girl clutched the bucket proudly. Kenshin grabbed the fishing pole leaning near the door before locking the shed on their way out. As he walked down the path he could not help but recall the time when Miss Kaoru had locked him in there. It seemed so very long ago...As the wind tossed his fiery red hair against his cheeks, he smiled, deep in his thoughts once again.

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

* * *

><p><strong>To be completely honest, I didn't know where I was headed with the story at this point. Well turns out I liked it enough that I wrote several chapters...The story is complete on paper..still have to type it and upload it all! But I wanted to see if anyone likes it at all or if I should just move on to something else. Please review, and let me know! Thank you so much!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight Sonata

** Hope you like =]**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**[1:47 PM]**

Kaoru's hair, now tied up in her signature ponytail, swung back and forth against her shoulders as she finished the last bit of sweeping. She wore a bright red kimono with blue and green deocrative patterns, with the sleeves hitched back so as to not get in the way.

"Aaaaah..." she sighed as she leaned the broom against the wall and stretched her arms. "Right...let's see...Kenshin is out fishing with the girls, and Yahiko is wrapping up with the cleaning." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I guess I should go prepare them something to eat when they get done! Whatever Kenshin brings will be dinner." She made her way to kitchen where she busied herself preparing them a meal with what few ingredients they had left. Chopping, flipping, sitrring. She really did try her best to make them an edible meal.

_Sizzle, Sizzle, Sizzle _

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

**[3:23 PM]**

Donning her golden yellow haori and brown hakama, the assistant master walked towards the gate with her equipment in tow.

"Hey Yahiko! If you're hungry, I left you guys some food in the kitchen!" Kaoru hollered across the yard to Yahiko's figure, who was swinging his sword fiercely towards imaginary enemies. "Kenshin and the girls should be getting back in a bit, but I'm off to give my lessons now!" Yahiko signaled that he had heard her, so Kaoru made her way out. She was about to cross the bridge leading towards town when she noticed Sanosuke and Megumi walking in the direction of her home.

"Hey Sanosuke, and hello Megumi!" she called out politely. The pair waved as they approached her.

"Hey missy, we were just heading over to your place," the white clad Sanosuke informed her, with a fish bone sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, I've been wanting to see Sir Ken for quite some time, oh, ho ho ho ho..." Megumi snickered in her fox-like manner.

_Flinch, flinch. _"Right...That's...fine." _Flinch_. "Kenshin...he'll be there soon, I'm sure." Kaoru replied as she attempted to smile as sweetly as possible. _Grr. Older women are so slimy! _she thought, as they parted ways.

Her classes went uneventfully as usual, and by 8 PM she was on her way back home on the same familiar road.

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

**[8:23 PM]**

Trudging back into her dojo, Kaoru could hear her friends laughing and enjoying themselves somewhere on the complex.

_Atleast they are having a good time_, she smiled wearily. Her shoulders and feet were painfully sore from standing all day so after locking her equipment back up in the shed, it was all she could do but to make her way to her room and get ready for bed.

**[9:12 PM]**

"It's getting late. I wonder if Miss Kaoru is alright." Kenshin said, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh Sir Ken! No need to be so pessimistic..." Megumi cajoled. "Miss Kaoru can certainly hold her own. Please have some more sake, Sir Ken..." She snaked her arms around him.

"Oro..." Kenshin shifted uncomfortably. "Miss Megumi..."

"HEY Megumi! Why don't ya pour me some of that sake, huh?" Sano snorted.

"Hmph! As if I'd ever pour sake for an ungrateful brute such as yourself!" she countered haughtily.

"An ungrateful brute, am I?"

Kenshin wiggled his way free and stood up to leave as Sano and Megumi bickered amongst themselves. He strode past Yahiko who was taking the opportunity to stuff Sano's dinner into his own mouth.

"Hey...Whewe wis Kaowu?" _Gulp! _"Are you gonna go see, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, glancing up.

"Mm." He confirmed. "I'll be right back."

He was making his way towards the front gate when he noticed a soft light eminating from around the corner where the rooms were located. He let out a sigh of relief before tottering over to the door of Kaoru's room.

"Miss Kaoru?" He spoke softly towards the door. He leaned gently against the wooden support beam and looked out towards the garden. The cool summer breeze rustled leaves out from within a tree, and sent them spiraling gently up towards the starlit sky. "Your lessons went well, I hope?" he continued.

"Oh! Kenshin..." The shoji screen slid open and he watched her close it quietly behind her before joining him. She wore a light blue yukata that made her twinkling eyes stand out even more as she glanced over at him.

"Yes...same as usual..." Kaoru replied, biting her bottom lip slightly. Things seemed almost too peaceful lately. After Shishio's defeat and Kenshin's recovery, she could not help but feel tense. What might happen next?

Kenshin noticed her uneasiness and he brushed his hand along her arm gently.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kaoru?" the red haired wanderer asked quietly as he watched her.

"Well, Kenshin...Uh, I guess I'm just tired," she nervously fidgeted with her hands. "I'm going to bed now...The rest of you can share my dinner, okay?"

He frowned slightly. "Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin began. "Alright, Miss Kaoru, I understand. Please get rested. But...It worries me," he added gently. "You haven't been enjoying yourself lately, it seems."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you, Kenshin..." She felt her cheeks grow warm as she turned away and slid the screen open.

"Your smile always brightens up my day, that it does...So please don't worry yourself." He smiled as she looked back over her slender shoulder, timidly looking up into his eyes.

"Kenshin..."

"Good night, Miss Kaoru."

"Uh, good night..Kenshin.." She watched him walk back down the dark corridor before slowly shutting the door. For a moment she stood there, silently listening to her own breathing as the night quietly shrouded the world outside her door.

"Oh Kenshin," she whispered, hugging herself. "I just don't want you to leave me again."

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep _

_Standin' on the edge of something much to deep _

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word _

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard _

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe. It's getting better now I hope! Please review, and let me know what you think. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Forget You

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own Rurouni Kenshin... so don't sue me please..I don't have alot of money :3

Hey guy, this is the final chapter of my first ever fanfic =] hope it was alright. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them! Until next time!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**[7:15 AM]**

Kamiya Kaoru yawned as she folded her futon. The light that seeped into her room told her that it must be around seven in the morning. She removed her yukata and chose one of her more informal kimono for the day. After slipping into it and adjusting it a bit, she admired herself happily and exclaimed, "I just can't help looking so beautiful in these kimono!" Blushing, she held her face in her hands, and wondered what Kenshin thought. She was still daydreaming when she heard Yahiko dart past her room.

"HEY Ugly! You promised to train me today so come on already!"

_Flinch. Flinch._

"Grr..Yahiko! Who are you calling ugly!" she yelled after him in annoyance.

_-_Sigh_-_

_I've been so busy this week that I forgot about the lesson I promised him today_, she thought dejectedly. _Oh well, there's still time_, she decided. _We can go out to the Akabeko in a bit and I'll train him when we get back. Besides...I just barely put this nice kimono on!_

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

**[9:30 AM]**

"Hey, Kenshin. I see you're all done with the laundry now..that was fast." Kaoru approached him from behind, her footsteps treading lightly against the wooden boards.

"Oro? Miss Kaoru..." He turned to look over at her. "I suppose I am, aren't I." Kenshin chuckled lightly. He was sitting on the edge of the outdoor corridor with his reverse blade sword leaning against his shoulder. His folded laundry stack lay nearby and it quivered slightly in the breeze. He sat up straight and watched her as she got closer, his red hair flourishing with the wind.

"Kenshin, I thought it might be a good idea to go to the Akabeko in a bit, if you and Yahiko would like to," she offered, as she sat down next to him. Kenshin smiled at her bashfully.

"Oh of course, Miss Kaoru...You don't need to ask me! And I'm sure Yahiko will be very happy to go as well, that he will!" Kenshin beamed.

_...plop-plop, plop-plop, plop-plop, plop-plop, plop-plop, PLOP!_

"Did...I...hear...Aka..beko!" Yahiko asked breathlessly, still clutching her wooden sword. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah! Alright Kaoru!" he cheered happily.

"No way, the Akabeko, huh? You don't say...Guess I'll just have to tag along..." Sanosuke's voice interrupted as he appeared behind Yahiko.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru said sternly. "I hope you're actually going to start helping out around here for a change!" He shrugged.

"Meh, sure thing missy, but before that...I'll need to fill my belly up at the Akabeko, I think..." Sansuke grinned at her.

"Hmph! Well then, I don't have all day...Let's get going!"

And with that they were off.

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

**[12:07 PM]**

"Boy, that sure was a nice meal, huh Yahiko?" a satisfied Sanosuke yawned loudly as the group walked back through the bustling streets.

"Heck yeah! Man! The beef pot was the best!"

"Oro...I think I might have had too much to eat...oro.." Kenshin admitted while trying to steady himself.

"You probably did! I can't believe you were stuffing your mouth like that, Kenshin!" Kaoru teased playfully.

The group continued on down the road for several minutes. Yahiko and Sanosuke led the way a few meters ahead, while Kenshin and Kaoru followed behind at a slower pace.

Kenshin noticed the area they had reached and remembered that this was the place where he had left Kaoru weeping for him, after he had decided to go to Kyoto, months earlier. Could he ever bring himself to do that to her again?

_-Flashback-_

_the previous morning, 6:57AM_

Dr. Gensai nodded his head and mumbled something under his breath before turning back to look at Kenshin. The red haired young man sat hunched over a soapy bucket of water between his legs as he scrubbed a sheet clean. Ayame and Suzume stood near him and cheered him on, pointing out any dirty looking areas.

"Nope, nope! It never ceases to amaze me!" Dr. Gensai finally exclaimed.

"Oro?" Kenshin uttered, slightly bewildered by the old man's sudden outburst.

"Miss Kaoru!" the doctor explained. "Although I can see that something has been troubling her lately...She still has that bounce in her step that I had previously only witnessed when her father was still living, mmmhm.."

Kenshin smiled slightly. "Oh..is that so?"

"Mhmm..Yes..After her father's death, she was torn apart...It pained me to see her so..." Dr. Gensai continued mournfully. Kenshin listened attentively, and glanced over at Kaoru, who was now sweeping the corridors.

"You see, after his death Miss Kaoru felt that she had no one left; she was alone in this world. That is also a reason why she became so entirely devoted to the Kamiya Kashin style that her father had left behind for her." Dr. Gensai looked up towards the sky thoughtfully.

"But you know, ever since you arrived she seems just like the lovely young girl I once knew her to be! I am certain she feels comforted having you her by her side, yes.." He looked back over at Kenshin and winked. "It makes this old man feel relieved. I was a very close friend of her father, you see.."

_-End Flashback-_

"Kenshin?"

He had paused at the edge of the road, and stood staring into the stream that ran alongside them, and the rush of the water seemed to transfix him.

"Kensin..." He felt her small hand brush his shoulder lightly before moving down and grasping his hand. "Are you alright, Kenshin?" she asked concerned, as she watched his face intently. Kenshin turned his head to look down at her, her twinkling blue eyes searching his.

"Oh, Miss Kaoru...I guess I got a bit distracted, that's all." He reassured her, squeezing her hand gently.

"It's alright Kenshin..." she told him. Gazing up at him she ran the fingers of her hand across his cheek. "As long as nothing is wrong..." she said, almost to herself..

Kenshin took her hands and gently held them in his. "To tell you the truth, Miss Kaoru, the only thing that is troubling me is," he paused as he studied her expression. "That the smile on your lips has faded," he continued. "You spend so much time worrying about the happiness of others, but you should remember your own happiness is worth something too, Miss Kaoru, that it is."

Kaoru blushed at his words, wide eyed as she felt the heat of his hands cradling hers.

"Kenshin...I..." she mumbled. Her lip quivered slightly and she turned her face away from him so he would not notice the tears swelling up in her eyes. Staring at his haori, she noticed how worn its fabric had become. She couldn't help wondering how many places it had seen as it travelled Japan upon the shoulders of the Battousai, before finally arriving into her life. He was hardly qualified to be lecturing her on personal happiness, she thought bitterly. Her vision quickly became blurred with the same tears of sorrow and longing, which had not too long ago spilled frrom the depth of her heart in this very spot. Eagerly they rushed out to haunt her once more. She took her hands away from his grasp and tightly clutched the red fabric infront of her.

The fear and lonliness that accompanied her tears overwhelmed her. She hid her face in his chest and sobbed. She felt Kenshin's arms embrace her body and hold her.

"Miss Kaoru..." she heard him say quietly. She could imagine the expression on his face; his eyes and the way his eyebrows angled, and the concern that they probably etched upon his face. She had a clear image of him in her mind for she had always watched him and worried about him constantly.

Kenshin felt her body trembling as she clung to him.

"Kenshin...I'm afraid..." she began, through her quiet sobs. He remaind silent as he held her and waited for her to continue.

"I-" Kaoru searched for words but found only bittersweet memories which distressed her further. She thought of Kenshin's kindness and sincerity and of the way he vehemently protected her. He would even throw his life away for her. She was certain of that for he had already attempted to save her in that manner. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing more tears free from their captivity.

"Kenshin, are you happy?" she mumbled finally. Shifting her wet cheek to rest against his chest, she looked out towards the sparkling waters.

There was a cool summer breeze that day, and it tickled them as they stood clinging to each other on the lonely road. The tall grass danced beside them, and the trees nearby graciously offered the pair its comforting shade. Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away, so as to look directly into her eyes.

"Miss Kaoru," he said softly, his earnest gaze piercing through her own. "In all my years as a wanderer, I've never had a place to call home until now." He squeezed her shoulders slightly. "It's been a long time..that it has..."

Her eyes widened and he noticed the way her lips trembled. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Miss Kaoru, I hate to see you this way, I truly do." He closed his eyes, feeling helpless for the young woman who meant so much to him.

"Kenshin..." he heard her say suddenly, her voice slightly muffled.

She pushed him away and looked up at him. His mouth opened slightly in awe as he looked at her. She stood smiling up at him, clutching her hands up against her chest. Her cheeks glistened with tears as the sunshine escaped through the canopy of leaves above.

"Kenshin...I'm crying now because I'm happy..." She opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm so happy..." Kenshin touched her cheek and gently wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"No matter where you go, you will always have this home to come back to, Kenshin" She took his hand in both of hers. "I will always be here waiting to welcome you back with a smile. Remember me, Kenshin. "

"Oh, Miss Kaoru..." He murmured and tucked a strand of her hair back affectionately. Taking her hand he gently led her towards the dojo. Hand in hand they continued down the deserted path for a while, until Kenshin abruptly stopped.

"Hmm..Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her eyes slightly puffy from all the tears. Kenshin turned around to face her.

Still clutching her hand he pulled her arm towards him, bringing the rest of Kaoru fumbling into him. He grabbed her other arm and bent his torso slightly as he pressed his mouth over her astonished lips. He rubbed his lips against hers more urgently before releasing her from his grasp.

A speechless Kaoru brought her fingers to her lips in disbelief as she stared wide eyed at the red haired swordsman standing before her.

Leaving her there for a moment, Kenshin walked over to the grassy area beside the road and contemplated the nearby trees for a moment before kneeling down to pick one of the white flowers he would sometimes bring her on his way back from fishing. He walked back to the still speechless Kaoru who now watched him as he placed the flower in her hand.

"Kenshin...I-" she murmured, already feeling quite flustered about the amount of time she had spent plastered to his body that day. "Th-thank you, Kenshin!" she blurted. She could not think of any other words to say to him and looked up at him sheepishly, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink.

"I'm very glad you like them, Miss Kaoru," he smiled, looking at her with his kind eyes. "That I am!"

"That you are..." she giggled and meekly slipped her hand in his once more. This time she was the one tugging him back towards the dojo, contentedly as she felt his fingers entwined with hers.

As they walked on, the trees became sparse and the full force of the sunlight drenched them hungrily.

It felt good to be in love!

_I will remember you, will you remember me? _

_Don't let your life pass you by, _

_Weep not for the memories _

_Remember the good times that we had? _

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad. _

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun _

_Want to feel your warmth upon me _

_I want to be the one _

°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸ ¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°°*•›,¸¸,‹•*°

_and just for giggles..._

"Alright Kenshin! Get some!" Sanosuke whispered triumphantly as he and Yahiko spied on the pair smooching from behind a large tree.

"It's about time! I was wondering who was gonna make the first move!" Yahiko muttered, craning his neck to get a better view.

"Heh, this'll get that fox lady to shut up about Kenshin for sure!"

"Wow Sano...jealous are we? heh heh heh...Hey! OWW...that hurts!"

"Hey you brat! Get off me!"

"You shouldn't have punched me!"

"Ahem..." Yahiko and Sano froze. They glanced at each other nervously as they listened to Kenshin's footsteps approaching.

"These trees sure are noisy today, that they are..."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Shhhhhhhhh..."

"Wooooooooosh...woooooshhh...woooooooooshhhhh"

"Oro...I guess it must have just been the wind!" Kenshin sighed, with a slightly amused expression. "Now...where were those flowers..."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for reading =] If you are anything like me and got annoyed because the anime didn't have enough cute moments between Kenshin and Kaoru, then you will understand why I wrote this..kind of unravelling their feelings for each other since the dang anime didn't bother doing it -_- Thanks again, please keep the reviews coming! Love ya all!


End file.
